The God of All Good Things
by ChielRobhinne Bezarius
Summary: "It's alright, Ryouta. I'm here."


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko No Basket.

**Rating:** K

**AU.** The Generation of Miracles never existed and Teiko's Basketball wasn't formed. As is, Kise was being left behind.

**Note: **Dedicated to the most handsome and adorable guy in KnB's universe. (_Belated, belated, belated, belated and advance, advance_) Happy birthday, dear Kise! (**I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPLOAD THIS STORY BEFORE KISE'S BIRTHDAY, BUT I WAS TOO LAZY TO DO SO. I ENDED UP FORGETTING IT.** TT^TT)

**I'll just dedicate this to Akashi, too. Advance Happy Birthday, Sei-chan!**

* * *

**The God of All Good Things**

It was already the month of June—the only month Ryouta had always been looking forward to. All good things always come during this month, specifically on its eighteenth day. During that particular day, his parents would cancel their work just to spend some time with him; his sisters would bring him lots of presents and he wouldn't have to go to his photo shoots. Every year, he would receive sorts of gifts, from simple to complex material things—but there was one particular year that he was given a different surprise. Ryouta had just turned eight at that time. When his parents got back home from their vacation, he was greeted by an excited urging from them to come look outside. As excited as his parents, he did, only to see a red-haired boy standing outside their door. His fringe was long just like Ryouta's, but a little unkempt, and his eyes were deep brown almost turning red. There was nothing friendly about the way he looked. Ryouta's excitement died down to a feeling of fright. He ran back inside and hid behind his mother.

"What's wrong, honey? Why didn't you welcome him?" his mother had asked, ruffling his sparkling blonde hair on the process. When Ryouta didn't respond, his father led the red-haired boy inside and introduced him as Akashi Seijuro, the son of an old friend who met his unfortunate end on the hands of an unknown culprit. He told his son that from now on, Seijuro would be his brother. Of course, Ryouta didn't mind whatever his father had told him. He was, for some reason, a little happy to have a brother since he's the youngest and an only boy; although, he couldn't understand why a person should be considered as a birthday present.

"He'll be your older brother, so you have to listen to what he tells you," his father added.

_Older? _Ryouta thought, _but he's shorter than me. _Right, Seijuro was a year older than Ryouta, but he was also an inch shorter than him. But it didn't actually matter to the blonde boy. He just had the urge to ask.

"Does that mean that I have to call him _Onii-chan_?"

"Of course, sweetie," his mother said. She smiled at Ryouta and then walked closer towards Seijuro to pat his head. "Will that be fine, Sei-chan?"

The red-haired boy nodded. Ryouta stared at him and examined him for a bit. After a while, he was convinced that Seijuro might actually be a nice kid; after all, his parents and sisters liked him very much.

* * *

Seijuro and Ryouta grew up together in a happy surrounding. As far as Ryouta's concerned, his everyday life with his older brother turned out quite a nice experience. Seijuro was nice towards Ryouta, but at the same time, not. The red-haired boy had his sadistic tendency which was only known by Ryouta and his closest friends. That other side of Seijuro frightened Ryouta to no end. That was why he couldn't turn down anything his older brother asked or ordered him to do. But, still, the two had established an unbreakable bond. Even though Ryouta had always been bullied by his close friends—who had turned out to be Seijuro's friends, too—he didn't mind the least, for he knew that the older boy would be there to comfort him. Tetsuya, Daiki, Shintaro, Atsushi, and even Satsuki, had commended Seijuro for being the almighty kid who could tolerate every single childish antics of Ryouta. There were times when Ryouta would run crying—no, wailing like a baby—towards him, ranting things like, _"Aominecchi ate my lunch again!", "Kurokocchi is mad at me!" _or _"Midorimacchi said there's no way I can pass the exams!" _and Seijuro would just sit down, like the usual quiet kid as he was, listening to the blonde while wiping his tear-stained face. Everyday revolved around scenes like that.

That was why Seijuro didn't expect for that one time Ryouta suffered from a sudden emotional breakdown.

Ryouta was twelve, while Seijuro was fourteen. To Ryouta, it felt like they had a two years gap, but of course only for a meantime. It was already the month of June; in two weeks time, he would be turning thirteen and all good things would come.

He had never been so wrong.

June 18, Wednesday, spring time—Ryouta's birthday had finally come. The blonde boy woke up that morning with a wide smile on his face. After accomplishing his morning rituals, he went down from the second floor to meet his family.

"Good morning, everyone!" he greeted. He was greeted back by his parents and older siblings, whose faces painted both happiness and anxiety.

"You look too happy," one of his sisters said. "Is today special?"

Ryouta had the urge to pout in front of his breakfast. _Have they forgotten that today is my birthday? _

"Don't pout like that, Ryou. It was a joke."

"Aw, nee-chan, it wasn't a very funny joke." All he received was a hearty laughter—and then the piles of gifts on the sofa in the living room that his parents had shown after they were done with their breakfast.

"Oh, woooow! That was early." Ryouta beamed at what he saw, although a little confused as to why they had given him his presents so early. Normally, they would present it after the party.

"Happy birthday, Ryouta," went his parents' greeting.

"Thanks, mom, dad. But, why do you have to give it this morning?"

"Oh…" There was trail of silence among the family members, until Seijuro spoke in behalf of their parents. "Mother and father can't be with you today. They have to attend a very important meeting."

"E-Eh? B-But…"

"We're so sorry, honey. We really have to do it this time."

"You'll be alright, I guess. Sei will be here. We promise to go home before the day ends."

"H-How about sisters? Are they not staying here, too?" Ryouta could feel his tears forming now.

"Sorry, Ryou. University life is very demanding. I tried to ask for a day off, but it seems like I cannot skip this requirement."

"And work is more demanding."

… and piles and piles of reasons. In the end, Ryouta couldn't say no. He was left alone with Seijuro, sulking in the corner of the living room.

"It will be alright, Ryouta. They'll be home by midnight." Seijuro tried to console the boy, but it was deemed futile. Ryouta was too occupied with his sadness. The boy swore he had felt his heart broke a while ago. _How could they do that?_

"Stop sulking."

Ryouta was crying now. "Y-You… don't understand. It's not the same at all. I-I'll be asleep once they got home… so, what's the point?"

Seijuro could tolerate Ryouta, but he hated it whenever the boy started acting selfishly and stopped listening to him.

"Stop being such a baby, Ryouta. You're not some little kid who needs their parents on their birthday. Birthdays are like ordinary days. It's time you start acting mature."

Now, that did it. Ryouta was so shocked and _hurt_ by Seijuro's words that he ran away outside, crying his eyes out. Of all people, why did Seijuro have to say that?

On the other hand, the red-haired was fuming, but not because of the blonde but of himself. It was not like him to address himself as an idiot, but right at that moment he really had the urge to call himself stupid. He knew that Ryouta could be_ daaaaamn_ sosensitive, but what he had said was really hurtful. Of course, birthdays weren't just ordinary days, especially for Ryouta who had waited patiently all year just for this day.

* * *

The first thing that came to Ryouta's mind when he had finally calmed down was to see his friends. Maybe if he opened up to them they would understand him even for this time; after all, it was his birthday. Maybe they would finally pay attention to him. First, he would have to pay Tetsuya a surprise visit and then the two of them would go see the others.

It did seem a perfect plan.

On his way to Tetsuya's place, he came across a small park where he saw kids playing at the nearby playground. They looked so happy. Somehow that made him jealous. He was thirteen now. He wondered if thirteen-year-olds could still play like that.

_I wish we can all do that sometime_. Ryouta had his thoughts focused on his friends. He really wanted to play tag with them, something that normal kids who didn't have a care in the world usually do. It seemed fun. When he decided to continue his walk, his eyes suddenly caught a very familiar image. Not far from where the playground stood, he caught a glimpse of a blue-haired boy. He looked closely, until he was sure that it was Daiki whom he saw. And he wasn't alone; his other friends—Tetsuya, Atsushi, Shintaro and Satsuki—were with him.

Ryouta was so happy to see them, although he was wondering why they were all gathering in the park. They looked like they were on some sort of a meeting. But, never mind that. At least, he didn't have to go to Tetsuya's house. He ran a little closer to them, not minding to call for any names, but was stopped midway when his ears caught his name. Instead of going to meet them, Ryouta hid behind a huge tree and tried to listen to their conversation.

The first one to say something close to a rant was Daiki. "Man, it's today!"

"Sooner or later, Kise-chin will be here," it was Atsushi.

"Today will be damn horrible! We have to keep up twice to his outbursts!"

"How can you be like that, Dai-chan? It's Ki-chan's birthday!" then it was Satsuki, followed by Tetsuya, "We really can't say no to him today or else Akashi-kun will kill us."

"See? Tetsu agrees!" Daiki shouted.

"Dai-chan, you're a meanie!"

"Well, Satsuki, can you keep up with him? I'm sure there are times when you feel annoyed by Kise's childish attitude, too."

"Uhm… well… yes… but…"

"See?"

"W-Whatever!"

"I don't care what you guys say, I just don't want to babysit," Shintaro said, fixing his glasses. "If you're planning on something, then go on."

"Are you buying a cake? If so, I'll go," Atsushi seconded.

"Nah, he's rich. He doesn't need a cake."

"Dai-chan! At least be sweet! Money doesn't justify everything!"

"Oh, shut up, Satsuki. You're just like Kise, you know."

And that did it for the second time. Ryouta's already broken heart was pulverized by his friends' words. Even if Satsuki was trying to defend him from Daiki, still it didn't mean that the girl didn't feel annoyed at him. He understood that, of course. He knew he could be annoying most of the times, but did they really have to say that behind his back… and on his birthday, too? How tragic was that? First, his family couldn't be there with him; second, Seijuro had to get mad; and third, his friends saying bad things to him—it was so hurtful, he couldn't help but cry again.

* * *

Although Seijuro looked so calm, he was panicking on the inside. What if Ryouta had thought of something stupid and something bad had happened to him? What if he decided not to go home anymore? Anything could be possible when he was involved.

"That kid… always causing trouble." Seijuro was restraining himself now. He could feel his angry blood urging him to hold a scissor to cut whatever he could get his hands on. Good thing that before his other side had dwelled in, the door had opened, revealing Ryouta—dried tears adorning his red cheeks. Instead of saying anything, even just a little _sorry_, the blonde-haired boy walked pass Seijuro, climbed upstairs, and locked himself in his room. The older of the two was left alone; a mixture of emotions circulated his entire being. For the first time, he felt afraid.

Inside his room, Ryouta cried his hardest. His cries were so loud that Seijuro could hear it downstairs. That was when the red-haired decided to come see him.

He knocked. "Ryouta, what happened?" No response, only the sound of continuous crying. "Talk to me."

"Come on, open the door."

What he received from his continuous urging was a loud, broken, "Go away!"

Seijuro was so shocked at that. Never did Ryouta shout at him or tell him something like a very rude _go away_.

"Ryouta! Open this door at once!" He couldn't conceal it any longer. His fright had doubled up, making it sound like he was angry. "Are you going to open this or I'll tear down this door of yours?" The reason why he stayed quiet every time Ryouta would come crying to him was because he didn't know what to say. He was a man—no, a boy—of few words. He was so bad at comforting people that he chose not to say anything at all. And right now, he was worst than before.

But, for some reason, after voicing out his threat, the loud cries had stopped. Still, that wasn't a cue to feel at ease. For the record, he grew more anxious. What could be Ryouta doing now? There was no way he had fallen asleep, right?

"Ryouta? Please, open the door." His voice was mild now, almost soothing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Just talk to me."

A few seconds of deafening silence ate Seijuro's strength, until he heard a soft _click_. The door creaked open, revealing the disheveled figure of Ryouta who was clad in a thick blanket. The first thing Seijuro did was to give his brother a warm, sincere hug.

For a moment, he could feel his lips curving into a smile.

"S-Seicchi… why does everyone hates me?" Ryouta said, trying his very best not to burst into tears again. "H-Have I done something wrong?"

It was then when Seijuro realized that he still hadn't truly understood Ryouta well. There was more to what the blonde had usually portrait.

And there was more to what he could do than by just standing there and comforting the younger boy. Words, that is. It adds a lot.

"Not everyone," and when the younger boy heard it, he held his chin up and stared back at his brother as if he wanted to get pass through Seijuro's mind maze. "Aren't you forgetting your older brother?"

"B-But… even you got mad at me. I-I'm sure you're getting tired of me, too. Even mommy and daddy and sisters do…"

"That's not true, Ryouta. There's no way we'll feel that way." Seijuro reached for his brother's cheeks and smiled at him so sincerely that Ryouta finally wasn't able to control his tears from coming out again. "I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Ryouta just had his watery eyes locked on Seijuro. For a moment, he realized how his older brother had grew taller than him throughout the five years they spent together. He also recognized how much he look up to him and how awesome Seijuro is in his eyes. He was thankful he became a part of their family.

The look Ryouta regarded him only signified that he had forgiven him. With that, Seijuro placed a chaste kiss on the boy's forehead after wiping his tear-stained cheeks as a respond.

"Say, do you want to go out today?" Seijuro asked. Ryouta wasn't moving; his arms were tightly wrapped around Seijuro. "Just the two of us… Will that be alright with you, Ryouta?" This time, the boy shifted; the look on his eyes reminded Seijuro of a puppy wanting a piece of bone. _It was the most adorable scene the red-haired had ever witnessed._ Although, he had paused for a while, Ryouta still gave Seijuro a nod. That was what he needed right now. He had always wished for his brother to go out together with him on his birthday.

"Seicchi," Ryouta called in a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Being hated by everyone doesn't matter anymore. As long as there's Seicchi, I can forgive them. Seicchi's the only one who understands me… so… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for acting so spoiled."

Seijuro was, for a while, unable to say anything. If he could recall, that would be the first time Ryouta had admitted something so heavy.

"Don't be. It's okay, Ryouta. It's okay."

_Now, don't cry. You wouldn't want to make him worry again_, Ryouta thought, so he gave Seijuro his best smile with the words, "I love Seicchi the most after all. Have I told you that before?"

Seijuro knew how sincere Ryouta was. After all, never did the boy lie to him.

"Even if you hadn't, I knew it all along. After all, you shine when you're with someone you like."

"But, it's still different with my most favorite person, so how can you tell?"

"Who's your most favorite person?"

"Seicchi."

Seijuro let out a small laughter. "I see. Then, it really is so easy to tell. You shines the most when I'm with you."

"I'm that obvious?"

"It's alright. Your brother feels the same way."

Ah, the bad things doesn't matter anymore. Despite all of that, for Ryouta, it was the best birthday of all.

"I love you too the most, Ryouta. Happy birthday."

**END**


End file.
